ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Nowhere
Plot THIS EPISODE IS BEING REWRITTEN. Magister Hulka is standing on the podium in front of an audience. A few new Plumber initiates are standing on the left side of the podium. (Magister Hulka): These last few initiates will be stationed on Mars. This concludes our iniation ceremony. Thank you. The audience stands up and disperses. Magister Hulka approaches a group of initiates. (Magister Hulka): Mars is a dangerous place, kids. Besides the fact that its politics is unstable, the atmosphere isn't too wonderful either. Just be careful. A human boy speaks up. (Boy): We'll do our best. (Magister Hulka): I appeciate your positivity, Toon. Alright, your ship leaves in an hour. Get ready. A Plumber ship with the Mars-stationed initiates is heading towards Mars. (Boy 2): So, what do you think about being stationed on Mars? (Toon): I don't know, Ulti. I heard the base is pretty new. Besides, we're not the only Mars-stationed initiates, remember? There's another Plumbers' Academy in the Anur System. (Ulti): I'm pretty excited, actually. I just hope there won't be much trouble. (Boy 3): On Mars? Doubt it. Magister Hulka did say the place was dangerous. (Toon): Wow. You sounded like Nick there, Bart. (Bart): No way. I'm a fun guy. (Boy 4): I think being on Mars would be pretty rad. I mean, come on, going on missions, hanging out, being awesome... (Ulti): Plus, the base is new. What's not to like? (Bart): I wonder how the awkwardness is gonna go. You know, meeting the other initiates from the Anur System's academy. (Boy 4): Well, we'll have to talk to them anyway. Why not make friends with them as soon as possible to avoid awkwardness? (Toon): Good point, Jack. (Boy 5): How long has it been? (Jack): I don't know. Two hours, maybe? (Boy 6): The guy must be asleep or something. Imma wake him up. He gets up and proceeds to make his way to the cockpit. (Bart): No, Nick, don't. Nick walks off, ignoring Bart. (Bart): Seriously? (Boy 7): I think this is gonna be a long trip. (Jack): You said it, Joshua. Another Plumber ship is heading to Mars as well, with five other initiates. (Boy 1): So, we're gonna be on Mars, huh? (Boy 2): You don't say. (Boy 3): Ls, HF, stop fighting. (HF): Whatever, mom. (Ls): I'm serious, though. I'm kinda nervous yet excited to meet new friends. (Boy 3): Do you really think they'd accept us that easily? We're from the Anur System's academy! They'll think we're freaks! (HF): Well, we're gonna have to talk to them eventually. (Boy 4): HF's right. Guys, just chillax. It'll all go well. I'm sure of it. (Boy 3, sighing): Really? You don't think we have a chance of being treated like outcasts? (Boy 4): Not really, Street. We're Plumbers now. Like it or not, we might have to work with them. (Street): I guess. (Boy 4): This trip has been going on forever, though. (Boy 5): This lad has a point. The speakers in the ship screech, and a voice comes through it. (Voice): Now entering the Solar System. ETA: Two hours. (Boy 4): Finally! (Ls): I can't wait to finally touch some real ground after so long. The first ship from earlier lands on one of the landing pads in the Plumbers' base, with Ulti, Toon, Bart, Jack, Nick and Joshua coming out. Toon turns around, facing his friends. (Toon): This is it, guys. The second ship lands, and, seconds later, the five initiates from earlier step out. The initiates from both academies look at each other. (Boy 5): This is awkward. A male human Plumber approaches them. (Plumber): Welcome to Mars, initiates. My name is Threak. I'm going to be giving you the full tour, as well as show you to your rooms. Your luggage will be delivered there while our tour goes on. Threak and the initiates are at what appears to be an extremely large training room. (Threak): This is the last part of the tour. This is the training room, divided into various sub-rooms for different uses. (Boy 4): This is awesome! (Threak): Thank you. I helped with the schematics of this room, actually. Any questions, guys? Everyone stays silent. (Threak): Alright. He pulls out his Plumbers' badge. A list is displayed. (Threak): As for your rooms, you guys will be staying in Wing E. Ulti and Toon, room 500. (Ulti): Yes! (Threak): Bart and Ls, room 501, Jack and HF, room 502, Nick and Street, room 503, Joshua and Cheer-Full, room 504, and, finally, Ahmad, you'll be on your own, I'm afraid. Room 505. (Bart): Is there a schedule we have to follow or something? (Threak): Not really. We have mandatory training once a week, but besides that, you can do anything until you're called to go on a mission. We do have meal schedules, though. Dinner's happening as we speak, so you guys better grab something to eat, fast. (Jack): You're telling me to go fast? He rapidly runs off. Jack is still awake, lying on his bed. HF is fast asleep on his bed. He hears voices. (Voice 1): So, they don't suspect a thing? (Voice 2): Nope. (Jack): Wha-? He runs towards the door and puts his ear against it. (Voice 1): Good. Mars is meant for Martians. Those Plumbers wouldn't stand a chance. (Voice 2): Understood. I best be going. Footsteps are heard, meaning the second person has left. Jack runs towards HF's bed and shakes him. (HF, waking up): Ah! It's not my ferret! He looks around. (HF, rubbing his eyes): Huh? Jack? What are you doing? (Jack): Wake up, dreamy! I heard some weird noises. (HF): So what? Just go to sleep. HF closes his eyes peacefully and laid down on his bed. Jack punches him on his elbow. (HF, rubbing his elbow): Aah! What was that for. (Jack): Plumbers' Academy. Middle of the night. Weird noises. (jumps down from his bed) This could be our first secret mission! (HF): Whatever. HF jumps from his bed. Jack opens the door of their room and they both started sneaking in the hallway. After reaching the corner of a wall, HF and Jack stopped walking. (HF): So what are we looking for? (Jack, pointing his finger towards the right hallway): The voice came from that way so we should keep walking in that direction until we find something weird. (HF, to himself): This is stupid. (Jack): Did you say something? (HF): Um..No. '' '' Major Events *Magister Hulka makes his first reappearance. *Ulti, Toon, Bart, Jack, Nick, Joshua, Ls, HF, Street, Cheer-Full, Ahmad and Threak make their first appearances. *The Plumbers' Academy makes its first reappearance. Characters *Plumbers'Helpers **UltiVerse (first appearance) **Cartoon (first appearance) **Bartholomuil (first appearance) **Jack (first appearance) **Nick Fusion (first appearance) **Joshua (first appearance) **Jury Ls (first appearance) **HF (first appearance) **Street Mann (first appearance) **Cheer-Full (first appearance) **Ahmad Shehab (first appearance) *Plumbers **Magister Hulka (first reappearance) **Threak (first appearance) Villains Allusions *When HF said "Ah! It's not my ferret!", it is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode The Secret of Success. Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force Category:Pilot Episodes